tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Diana Rigg
|lugar de nacimiento = Doncaster, South Yorkshire, Inglaterra |fecha de defunción = |lugar de defunción = |cónyuge = Menachem Gueffen (1973-1976) Archibald Stirling (1982-1990) |sitio web = |premios emmy = Mejor actriz de reparto en una en una miniserie o telefilme 1997 Rebecca |premios tony = Mejor actriz en una obra 1994 Medea |premios bafta = |premios cannes = |otros premios = |imdb = 01671 }} Dame Diana Rigg, DBE (n. 20 de julio de 1938) es una actriz inglesa conocida por su interpretación de Emma Peel en la serie inglesa de TV Los Vengadores, ha recibido numerosas distinciones a lo largo de su carrera. Infancia y juventud Nació en Doncaster, en el condado de Yorkshire. Cuando tenía dos años de edad su familia se mudó a Jodhpur, al noroeste de la India, donde su padre: un Ingeniero, se convirtió en Administrador del Ferrocarril Estatal. Rigg vivió en India hasta los 8 años. Entonces volvió a Inglaterra para continuar la escuela. Primeramente asistió al Colegio Great Missenden en el Condado de Buckinghamshire, y tres años después se cambió a Fulneck Girl's School en Pudsey, en el Condado de Yorkshire, cerca de la ciudad de Leeds. A pesar de no estar interesada en los estudios, fue en Fulneck donde se sintió cautivada por la actuación, gracias a la influencia de su abuelo quien la alentaba a leer libros de T. S. Eliot, Shakespeare y los poetas ingleses. Después de graduarse en Fulneck, a la edad de 17 Rigg se presentó en 1955 a una audición de la RADA (La Real Academia de Arte Dramático) de Londres. En 1957 debutó con la RADA en The Caucasian Chalk Circle (El círculo de tiza caucasiano). Trabajó por dos años en el teatro de repertorio y también como asistente del director de escena. En 1959 firmó un contrato de cinco años con la Real Compañía de Shakespeare y comenzó a ganar reconocimiento. Uno de sus primeros papeles fue el de Helena en A Midsummer Night's Dream (Sueño de una noche de verano) de Shakespeare. También interpretó a Cordelia en King Lear. En 1969 actuó nuevamente como Helena en la versión fílmica de Sueño de una noche de verano, en la que también participaron Helen Mirren, Judi Dench e Ian Richardson. Los vengadores (The Avengers) Una vez terminado el contrato con la Compañía de Shakespeare hacia finales de 1963, se presentó a una audición para el papel de Emma Peel en la serie televisiva The Avengers (Los Vengadores) producida por la cadena ABC (Associated British Corporation), para el que fue contratada. Su cambio a la televisión fue muy criticado, ya que se consideró que era una pérdida de talento para el teatro. Pero a pesar de ello Rigg consideró que la televisión era un desafío que debía afrontar. El papel de Emma Peel que Rigg encarnó en la serie televisiva cambió los patrones acostumbrados, ya que representaba a un nuevo tipo de mujer, más liberal, independiente y cerebral e involucrada en el movimiento feminista de finales de los sesenta. Cabe destacar que la capacidad actoral de Diana Rigg sumada a su apariencia fue el verdadero aliciente de la serie para la teleaudiencia de esa época, opacando a su gran amigo y co-protagonista masculino Patrick Macnee. Con Los vengadores Rigg obtuvo un gran reconocimiento, y tuvo que hacer frente a cantidad innumerable de entrevistas, fans y sesiones fotográficas que la incomodaban. Después de 12 episodios en blanco y negro, descubrió que ganaba menos que el operador de cámara, por lo que al finalizar la temporada en blanco y negro amenazó a los productores con abandonar la serie si no le aumentaban su retribución. Rigg no sólo consiguió una mejor paga; sino que también obtuvo más flexibilidad en las sesiones de grabación, para que dispusiera del tiempo necesario para actuar en el teatro, lo que hizo participando nuevamente en una producción de la Compañía de Shakespeare. Los problemas de Rigg iban más allá de lo económico, ya que debido a su carácter independiente y autosuficiente se llevaba mal con los machistas ejecutivos de la ABC por no ser tratada adecuadamente, y por tal motivo intentó dejar la serie varias veces, pero se mantuvo hasta llegar la temporada en color gracias a los consejos de su compañero y único amigo en el set Patrick MacNee quien además era su fiel y leal amigo y admirador. Por el papel de Emma Peel, Rigg recibió dos nominaciones para los Emmy como mejor actriz en serie dramática, en 1967 y 1968. La serie alcanzó gran popularidad en los años 60 en la televisión latina además. Posteriormente a la salida de la serie, la ABC intentó suplir la presencia de Rigg con Linda Thorson, lo que resultó en un sonado fracaso. Carrera Después de dejar la serie Rigg actuó en varias películas de cine, como The Assasination Bureau y como una chica Bond en la película de James Bond On Her Majesty's Secret Service, única protagonizada por George Lazenby quien pese a ello ha sido férreamente preferido como encarnación del personaje por un sector de fans. De hecho esta película fue la segunda más exitosa en taquilla de 1969 sólo superada por la célebre Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, y a su vez supera a varias en la serie de James Bond incluso Never Say Never Again que tuvo el retorno de Sean Connery al agente secreto en 1983. En los años setenta Rigg participó en películas como The Hospital con George C. Scott. También intervino como Portia en la versión televisiva Julius Caesar de Shakespeare con Charlton Heston. En 1973 comenzó su propia comedia en televisión; pero fue retirada después de 13 episodios. En esa misma época siguió actuando en el teatro, donde obtuvo dos nominaciones al Premio Tony. Durante la década de los ochenta Rigg apareció en algunas películas y en televisión, mientras que su carrera teatral iba quedando atrás. Solamente actuó en el musical Collete en 1987. En los años noventa regresó al escenario, en el Teatro Almeida de Islington, y cosechó una sucesión de éxitos por su intervención en obras como All for Love '', ''Medea, Mother Courage (Madre Coraje y sus hijos) de Bertolt Brecht y Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf (Quién le teme a Virginia Woolf). Volvió también al cine para actuar en películas como Moll Flanders y Rebecca. En 1996 Rigg es nominada al Premio Oliver, máximo galardón británico de interpretación teatral, y a finales del mismo año recibió el premio London Evening Standard Drama Award, también de teatro, como mejor actriz por sus papeles en Madre Coraje y Quién le teme a Virginia Woolf. Rigg escribió dos libros, uno sobre el mundo del teatro; No Turn Unstoned: The Worst Ever Theatrical Reviews ('No se dejó nada sin apedrear: las peores críticas teatrales de la historia'); y el otro una colección de poesía lírica inglesa, So to the Land ('Tan dedicada a la patria'). A finales de los ochenta fue nombrada Comandante del Imperio Británico y en 1994 fue nombrada "Dame", un título británico, equivalente femenino del "Sir". Rigg fue cofundadora y directora de United British Artists, la asociación británica de actores. Además ha recibido distinciones honorarias de las universidades de Stirling y Leeds por sus méritos de interpretación en los escenarios y en las películas. En el año 2000 recibió el Premio BAFTA, el equivalente británico de los Oscar, por su trabajo en Los vengadores. Vida personal Diana Rigg estuvo casada primeramente con Menachem Gueffen entre 1973 hasta 1976. Posteriormente con el productor, Archibald Hugh Stirling entre 1982 y 1990 y de esta unión nació el 30 de mayo de 1977 Rachael Atlanta Stirling, quien también siguió la carrera de su madre como actriz. Actualmente Diana Rigg está casi del todo alejada de la actuación y se dedica principalmente a la lectura y a su afición favorita: la pesca. Teatro * 1959 - The Caucasian Chalk Circle (Natasha Abashwilli) * 1959 - Othello * 1959 - Alls Well That Ends Well * 1960 - Merchant of Venice (El mercader de Venecia) * 1960 - A Winter's Tale * 1960 - The Duchess of Malfi (La duquesa de Amalfi) * 1961 - The Devils (Philippe Trincant) * 1961 - Beckett * 1961 - The Taming of the Shrew * 1961 - Troilus and Cressida (Troilo y Crésida, como Andrómaca) * 1962 - A Midsummer Night's Dream (Sueño de una noche de verano, como Helena) * 1962 - Macbeth (como Lady Macbeth) * 1962 - King Lear (Cordelia) * 19?? - A Comedy of Errors (Adriana) * 1968 - Twelfth Night (Viola) * 1970 - Abelard and Heloise (Abelardo y Eloísa, como Eloísa) * 1971 - Jumpers (Dolly) * 1971 - Macbeth (como Lady Macbeth) * 1971 - The Misanthrope (Celimene) * 1974 - Pygmalion (Eliza Doolittle) * 1976 - Phaedra Britannica (Phaedra) * 1978 - Night and Day * 1982 - Colette (Colette) * 1985 - Antony and Cleopatra * 1987 - Follies * 1990 - All for Love (Cleopatra) * 1994 - Medea (Medea) * 1994 - Phedre * 1995 - Mother Courage (Madre Coraje) * 1996 - Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? * 1998 - Phedre and Britannicus (Colette) * 1999 - Almeida (Britannicus) * 2001 - Humble Boy * 2001 - The Women * 2002 - The Hollow Crown Filmografía * 1962 - Our Man in the Caribbean * 1968 - A Midsummer Night's Dream (Helena) * 1969 - The Assassination Bureau (Srta. Winters) * 1969 - On Her Majesty's Secret Service (Tracy Vincenzo) * 1970 - Julius Caesar (Portia) * 1971 - The Hospital (Barbara Drummond) * 1973 - Theatre of Blood (Edwina Lionheart) * 1977 - A Little Night Music (Charlotte Mittelheim) * 1981 - The Great Muppet Caper (Lady Holiday) * 1982 - Muerte bajo el sol (Arlena Marshall) * 1987 - Snow White (Reina Malvada) * 1993 - Genghis Cohn (Frieda von Stangel) * 1994 - A Good Man in Africa (Chloe Fanshawe) * 1998 - Parting Shots (Lisa) * 2002 - Cannon Movie Tales: Cinderella (Lady Maude Triklay) Novelas y películas adaptadas para la televisión * 1964 - The Comedy of Errors (Adriana) * 1965 - Armchair Theatre: "The Hothouse" * 1965 - Blood & Thunder: Women Beware Women * 1970 - Saturday Night Theatre: "Married Alive" (Liz Jardine) * 1975 - In This House of Brede (Dame Phillipa) * 1980 - The Marquise (Eloise La Marquise d'Casternell) * 1982 - Witness for the Prosecution (Christine Vole) * 1982 - Little Eyolf (Rita Allmers) * 1984 - King Lear (Regan) * 1986 - The Worst Witch (Srta. Hardbroom) * 1987 - Unexplained Laughter (Lydia) * 1987 - A Hazard of Hearts (Lady Harriet Vulcan) * 1992 - Mrs. 'Arris Goes to Paris (Mme. Colbert) * 1994 - Running Delilah (Judith) * 1995 - Danielle Steel's Zoya (Countess Evgenia) * 1995 - The Haunting of Helen Walker (Sra. Grose) * 1996 - The Fortunes and Misfortunes of Moll Flanders (Sra. Golightly) * 1996 - Samson and Delilah (Mara) * 1997 - Rebeca (Sra. Danvers) * 1999 - The Mrs. Bradley Mysteries: The Speedy Death (Sra. Adela Bradley) * 1999 - The American (Madame de Bellegarde) * 2003 - Murder In Mind Series televisivas * 1965 - Los Vengadores , como Emma Peel) * 1973 - Diana (Diana Smythe) * 19?? - Held In Trust - A Video Guide to Scotland (Presentadora) * 1977 - Three Piece Suite - series de seis partes (Artista principal) * 1979 - Oresteia - miniserie (Kytamnestra) * 1980 - Mystery! (Anfitriona) * 1981 - Hedda Gabler * 1985 - Bleak House - miniserie (Lady Dedlock) * 1989 - Mother Love - miniserie (Helena Vesey) * 1999 - The Mrs. Bradley Mysteries (Sra. Adela Bradley) * 2000 - In the Beginning - miniserie (Rebeccah adulta) * 2001 - Victoria and Albert - miniserie (Baronesa Lehzen) Apariciones en televisión como artista invitada * 1963 - The Sentimental Agent - Capítulo: "A Very Desirable Plot" (Francy) * 1964 - The Comedy of Errors (Adriana) * 1975 - Morecambe & Wise Christmas Show (como ella misma) * 1990 - Road to Avonlea - Capítulo: "The Disappearance" (Lady Blackwell) Video * 2001 - The Theatre Museum, Covent Garden Bibliografía * 1982 - No Turn Unstoned: The Worst Ever Theatrical Reviews ('no se dejó nada sin apedrear: las peores críticas teatrales de la historia') * 1994 - So To The Land Referencias Enlaces externos * * Los Vengadores(The avengers)-Presentación:http://youtube.com/watch?v=qYKMnTADbxY * Diana Rigg en una escena de Los Vengadores:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XeexpXfuhpQ&feature=related * Diana Rigg en una escena del film Mother Love:http://youtube.com/watch?v=-NDmlcrLQAw&mode=related&search= Categoría:Nacidos en 1938 Rigg Categoría:Alumnado de la Royal Academy of Dramatic Art Categoría:Orden del Imperio británico cs:Diana Rigg cy:Diana Rigg da:Diana Rigg de:Diana Rigg en:Diana Rigg fa:دایانا ریگ fi:Diana Rigg fr:Diana Rigg he:דיאנה ריג hu:Diana Rigg it:Diana Rigg ja:ダイアナ・リグ nds:Diana Rigg nl:Diana Rigg pl:Diana Rigg pt:Diana Rigg ro:Diana Rigg ru:Ригг, Дайана sh:Diana Rigg sv:Diana Rigg